Crimson Tears
by MarcoMacabre
Summary: After the war, and the last year for the Golden Trio. Harry was staying at the burrow, when something strange had been happening to him over the course of the summer. Only to find out that somethings about him...will never be normal.
1. Chapter 1

The time was around midnight, on an early June night. The air was warm and comforting as it typically was for a were just released from school earlier that week, but no child wanted to stay out in the weather tonight. With the humidity feeling like it was trying to suffocate you.

The sounds of multiple footsteps were faint, but they were increasing as they were running down an alley. The footsteps were heard in twos every two seconds, which meant that there was a single person. A single person that was running continuously down a stoned alley. The sounds of panting could be heard, and then a figure flew out of the alley. Out into the darkness of the streets, out into just a single lamp that stood on the street. The figure was a blond haired male, he was wearing pure black robes which only made his hair stand out more. He looked to the left, then to the right and took off running again. In his blue eyes was panic, utter panic. Almost as if he was petrified for his life.

His feet pounded to the stones as he tried his hardest to run away from something. Or someone.

"Where do you think you're going, Draco Malfoy." A woman's screech could be heard from behind him, then suddenly three people appeared in front of the blond haired male. Making him stop instantly, then he turned back around to run away. The same voice that screeched at him had laughed a horrible laugh. The next thing Draco knew was that he was on the ground with an incredible weight pushing him into the stones. He hissed in pain, and tried to curl up into a ball.

The three people that was following Draco, looked alike. There was two females and one male. They all wore skimpy, black, leather outfits and had large bat-like wings coming out from their back. There was one woman that was standing out in front of the other two, which made her look like the leader of the group. She was smirking down at Draco, and had a hungry look on her face.

"It's a pity, that you have to die. But I know you will come to love being one of us." Draco coughed from the pain, and glared up at them.

"Get away from me!" Draco spat at them, which only made one of the vampires kick him in the side. The blond haired male winced from the pain and staid there.

"This, is your punishment for being a traitor." The vampire hissed, and leaped on to Malfoy. While the young boy just shrieking in the mind shattering pain.

* * *

"Hey guys, I think there is something wrong with my glasses." A young male said as he walked downstairs of the house at the Burrow. It was Harry Potter, and he walked down the stairs holding his glasses in his hands. Harry's hair was still the shaggy black hair that it has always been, but his features were sharper and he had grown quite a lot. Making him look almost of the age of a young adult. The only difference from him being an adult and a teenager was being able to escape the stress.

"Are your eyes getting worse?" An older Hermione asked, as she looked over at Harry from the dinner table. Blinking confusingly when she heard Harry talk about his glasses. The dark haired boy shook his head, making his shaggy hair fall from side to side.

"No...I mean they still work but something's off about them. I can see letters more clearly then before without them. I mean...I still can't read far away but I can make out the letters after a while." Harry said, then put his glasses back on to his head to see his friends only a little more sharper then before. Ron shrugged as he staid sitting next to Hermione, grabbing some food and put it on his plate.

"Why mess with it? Doesn't sound something to worry about, Mate." Ronald said as he started to eat his food that was on his plate. Hermione shoved him with her elbow a bit, but it didn't disrupt Ron from eating his meal. Harry smiled and laughed softly at the two. Looking away, he went and grabbed his food to put on his plate. Eating it with them, as they talked more about what they were going to do this summer before their last year of school together. Hermione had started to take harder classes, that Ron and Harry didn't understand at all. While Ron and Harry were more focused on Quiddich which, Hermione didn't understand at all either.

That was the beginning of the summer for Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived. Seemingly, nothing was wrong with him other than his glasses. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent the summer doing some chores, messing around with the brooms, and walking around in Diagon Alley. All was almost to normal after the war, with only a few things to remember about. The people who have died. Sometimes, the memories would come back to haunt Harry. Snape, Siruis, Dumbledore, Lupin...all were dead. Them, and many more were all dead. Although, Harry would think about that, he would always remember that Voldemort was dead. Voldemort was dead. Harry and everyone in the world could finally relax.

Although, what Harry did not realize though was that each day he was getting stronger, each day he was eating more, each day he was gaining more power, each day he was seeing clearly. Since it was in short bursts, nobody clearly noticed what was happening until the night before his birthday. Harry was sitting at the dinner table, when he started to pile everything on his plate. The Weasleys and Hermione were looking over at Harry, and stared at him with their mouth open. Once Harry realized he was being looked at, he stopped and looked over at the people who were staring at him. He blinked confusingly.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean, 'What'?" Hermione said at first as she was still staring at the plate of food that was currently on Harry's plate. The dark haired boy nodded.

"Yeah, what are you staring at?" Harry said in a calm manor, as he picked up a bread roll and took a bite out of it.

"Harry, you just ate five plates that was completely full of food." Ron said in awe, he then looked at his own plate, and pushed it away. Feeling a bit queasy seeing his best friend eat so much food. He felt full just looking at Harry's plate.

"What? No I didn't. I would of been at least mildly full by then." Harry said as he took another bite of his food. But then everyone else looked at each with a worried look then back at Harry.

"Yes Harry, you just ate five plates that was completely filled with food. I mean, I know you're growing, my boy, but are you sure you're not sick?" Mr. Weasley asked as he looked over at Harry. The dark haired male nodded as he took another bite. Still showing that he was ravenous, and wanted to eat more then talk about why he was still craving food. The family decided to drop the talk, and decided to just leave Harry to eating. Even after an hour after the family was done eating, Harry continued. The food kept on magically appearing. Harry's eyes were hazy, dull, and held no emotion in them as he took bite after bite of the food.

When he heard the nine o'clock ring, Harry looked up. He dropped his fork on to the plate, and he stared at the clock. He had been eating for three hours straight. The dark haired male looked at his food, and he couldn't see anything. Just a plate of food that looked repulsive to him...but yet he was hungry. Nothing was satisfying him, and he got up from his place. Walking away to take care of his plate he then stood there by the kitchen sink. Watching the water reflect himself. He stared down at his image, and saw the hazy look in his eyes.

"What's happening to me?" Harry whispered as he watched himself. Hopefully, he was just sick..Harry thought but he knew deep down that it wasn't the case. And that was what scared him. The dark haired male took his glasses off, and the area around him changed into a sharper look. Harry looked around and saw that he saw everything more clearly. He took his glasses and sat them on the kitchen counter, then he stood there. Looking back at himself. He saw the sharper looks, the eyes, the hair...he looked different. Harry thought. He looked like a predator...

Harry quickly turned to run up to Ron's room. Knowing something was wrong with him, he ran into Ron's bedroom. Seeing the red head laying down in his bed. Slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione had took Harry to a Medi-Wizard at the hospital. They explained the situation, and the Medi-Wizard had nodded. Saying that they would just have to wait until tomorrow to run tests since it was starting to become late at night. Harry had sighed at how he had to wait to figure out if there was anything wrong with him. Although, he knew there was something wrong with him..if there wasn't anything wrong with him he wouldn't of cared about he was scared...scared that Voldemort had done something to him right before he died..he couldn't leave everyone yet. He couldn't.

The dark haired male laid in his bed that night, laying there with the thought of something was wrong with him. Not even realizing that it was his birthday in just a few moments. The dark haired male sighed, and looked at the clock. 11:59pm. Harry read, then his eyes widened as he realized.

"It's my birthday..." Harry whispered, and just after that his calm face turned into a contorted one. He arched his back, and shut his eyes tightly. His back, his stomach, his throat, and his mouth all burned. It was as if someone had put him up against a boiling pot of melted gold. A silent scream escaped his lips, his intensified pain had cut his scream off and made it silent.

_What's happening..._Harry last thought, right before he blacked out from the pain.

* * *

The young blond boy was laying on a wooden floor. His eyes..soulless, emotionless...dead. The boy was dead. Malfoy's blue eyes were a dull color from the lifelessness from him. He laid there, his face looking like a porcelain doll, a line was cut right above Draco's collar bone, and neck. He laid there, while candles were lighting his face, and reflecting off his porcelain face. Around the dead body was black rings, three of them, and he was in the middle. The people who had killed Draco was there, and they each stood on one of the rings. They got down on to their knees, and started to bow. Then..they suddenly sounded demonic. Their voices, cracking, and barking as they started to speak Latin words.

Suddenly, they all screamed and stared at Draco's body. Their eyes crimson and blood was trickling from their eyes. They looked like sadistic animals. Their haired messed up and everywhere. Their hands clawing into the floor boards, the blood from their eyes were increasing. Fangs were spouting from their teeth, and they gave one last scream as they arched their back. They shrieked upwards into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A gasp of life. Green eyes had opened, and they were looking up at the ceiling of the hospital that he was put into for the night. The dark haired male, had felt weak for a moment, as if he could hardly breathe. Slowly, the feeling had started to disappear and he sat up. Looking around, his brain felt like he was in a haze. Slowly, the male started to get up, placing his feet on the floor. He started to walk towards the door. His feet feeling a small tingle, but it was slowly settling. Soon, he felt normal as if nothing had happened to him. The dark haired male, opened the door of his room and peered out to see a couple medi-wizards walking around. Although, when Harry had opened the door they stopped and looked at him.

One of the Wizards had walked up to Harry, and pushed him back into the room.

"Potter, you have to stay in you're room and collect your rest." The witch said as she forced Harry back to sit on the bed. Then she raised her wand and scanned Harry's body. The dark haired male blinked, and looked at the Witch. Wondering what she was doing. After a few moments, the witch stopped and she looked at the green eyed boy.

"It seems that you can go to school. That's good, wouldn't want you to miss more days then what you had." The witch said with a smile then walked over to the window. Opening it, she rose her hand for a moment. Awaiting for an owl, Harry thought since it was a bit unusual for someone to do that. In mere moments, an owl landed on her arm and she took the owl.

Harry blinked, and he realized what the Witch had said and stood up.

"Wait...school has started already?" Harry asked and the Witch nodded.

"You were out for almost two weeks..." She said as she started to write on a piece of paper. Harry laughed softly, and grinned sheepishly when the woman had told him that.

"You're joking, right?" Harry asked for reinsurance and the woman shook her head.

"No..I'm not." The Medi-Witch then put the letter on the owl's leg and sent it off. She then walked over to the door, the woman was obviously busy and was going to go check on some other patients that were in the hospital.

"But, that's impossible. I was only suppose to be in here for a day." Harry called back, and the Witch sighed. Lifting her hand up, she rubbed her temples.

"I know..but something happened that night. It was you're birthday, correct?" The Witch said, and Harry nodded, listening intently to the woman. Wondering what his birthday had anything to do with his sickness.

"We believe that something happened, like...you're not really a wizard. Which is hard to believe because both of your parents are claimed to be Wizards...I really don't know, Potter. All that we can do now is just do research into this. But I've contacted Mr. Weasley and he'll be here to pick you up soon." That was the last of the Witch, and she exited the room. Leaving Harry stunned. He sat back down on his bed, and stared at the floor. His hair falling over his forehead, as he stared down at the pure, white floor. He wasn't as upset about this as most people were, in matter-of-fact...Harry was just tired. When would he ever be just normal Harry? Not Harry that his family hated, not the Harry that was the boy-who-lived...not the Harry that wasn't a wizard all along. Harry let out a deep sigh, and reached up to rub the back of his neck.

Around an hour later, Mr. Weasley had appeared in Harry's room. Smiling and tried to pretend that everything was alright. He walked over and hugged Harry tightly.

"About time you woke up, my boy. Now, they told me that you can go back to school. So let's get a movin' to you're last year of Hogwarts!" Mr. Weasley said, trying to sound happier to help cheer Harry up. The dark haired male smiled at the other, and nodded. The smile was forced, but he knew that it was better then nothing. He was happy that Mr. Weasley was there, and he was excited to go back to Hogwarts...but the thought of him not being a full wizard was still there. It was stuck in his mind, and he just wanted to figure out what he was and just get it over with. Maybe after this, he could become normal Harry. The Harry he wanted to be. Harry mentally sighed at the thought, and started to walk out of the room. Walking with Mr. Weasley towards the fireplace in the hospital. They both grabbed some floo power and Mr. Weasley went first.

"Hogwarts, McGonagall's study!" He shouted and threw the floo powder down. Harry soon followed.

* * *

Once Harry and Mr. Weasley had arrived at McGonagall's office they automatically smelled McGonagall's perfume lingering around. Then, when the woman herself appeared, she smiled at both of first thing that McGonagoll did was allow Harry to go down to the Great Hall to see his friends. While, she and talked about what had happened to him. The dark haired male smiled, as he turned to walk away. He stepped threw the portrait. Harry was smiling as he was practically running down the hallway, heading towards the Hall. That was, until he flew past someone else. Harry had passed a dark figure, and he turned his head slightly to look at who it was. His heart stopped, and he felt his heart beat in his ears. The male was looking over at the figure that was walking away. Blond hair...dark clothes with a tinge of green.

"Malfoy." Harry stated as he stopped to look at the other. His stomach growled, and he had the urge to eat. He was suddenly ravenous. Was it because he didn't eat for a week and it just happened? Harry asked himself, just as Draco Malfoy turned to look at him. The look on Malfoy's face made his scowl go into a shock. There was Draco Malfoy, his eyes a haze, his skin..pale as snow, and...he looked like a ghost. The only reason what Harry decided against the fact that Draco was ghost was because he wasn't transparent.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco said, his voice emotionless...a monotone. The way Malfoy looked like he was broken, beaten, worn out. Dead. Harry stood there, examining in all of Draco's new features. Fragile, Broken..._Perfect_. Were the words that Harry could think of, he quickly growled at the thought of Draco being perfect. His mind quickly went to anger, and he glared at Malfoy. Remembering everything that had happened to them. The fights, the words, the hatred. All came flooding back to his mind, knocking out any type of sympathy he had for the boy. Any type of 'good' feelings for the other. Nothing but hatred.

"I thought you would be locked away, like your father." He words had hurt Draco, but it was nothing that would actually make him feel. He was dead...he acted dead, he was dead. Nothing but dead. No feelings, no warmth, nothing. Draco turned away from Harry. Not looking at him boy started to walk away from Harry, when he slowly started to stop. Turning his head, he looked over at Harry who was still glaring at him. In the bottom of Draco's stomach he felt scared. Terrified actually which was new to was he scared of Potter? Why would he be scared of Potter? Why now would he start to feel? Why was he feeling? He was terrified but the terrified feeling brought small hope to him. While...his chest started to feel warm. A new sensation that he had not felt in months. Lifting his hand up, he put it on his chest, and felt the warmth spread into his hand. He turned back around. Closing his eyes, he soaked in the feeling of warmth.

Harry watched Malfoy for a moment, then realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with Malfoy. He wasn't going to talk Draco out of leaving Hogwarts, or Malfoy suddenly become a good guy. Although...Harry wanted to know why he thought that Draco was perfect. He cringed at the thought, and started to walk away from Draco. His hunger increasing as he did so, and his heart was returning to normal. While on Malfoy's side he was starting to feel cold again. The blond haired male leaned against the wall. Touching his chest over and over again...wanting to feel the warmth again. _Please..._He begged. _Let me feel the warmth again...Don't let me feel this..._Draco pleaded to himself.

* * *

When Harry burst threw the Hall's doors, which made everyone look at him. Although, when everyone did, Hugglepuff, Ravenclaw and the Grffindors grinned and clapped loudly. Harry ignored them, and rushed to the Grffindor's table. The Syltherins were glaring at Harry as he walked over to his table. Although, Harry didn't really care, he was used to the stares, glares, looks that everyone gave him. The dark haired male found Hermione and Ron sitting together. They were grinning, and Harry ran towards them. Running up to them, he then sat down to the left of Hermione.

"Hey! You're better! I'm so glad!" Hermione yelled, and hugged Harry tightly. Then she sat back.

"Yeah, how are you doing, mate?" Ron asked and Harry just kept on smiling.

"Fine, but I'm probably going to go to the library in a few minutes." Ron and Hermione nodded. From their reaction, Harry had guessed that they had already been told about what they think was wrong with him. Hermione looked over at her food, then at Harry.

"Um..I don't think you should eat Harry. I mean...it seems like it would be pointless since last time you ate, you just continued to eat." Hermione said, and Harry looked down at his food. None of it looked tasty...actually it all looked pretty disgusting to him. The dark haired male sighed, and put his leg out. Then he remembered, when he had started to feel hungry when he met Draco. Then he thought about bringing it up.

"Hey, do you guys know what happened to Malfoy?" Harry asked and both of his friends looked over at him. Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know, bloke won't eat in the, Hall and his bloody posse' isn't around anymore. I don't know what happened but it seemed to be for the better." Harry looked at Ron then at Hermione who might of had a more logical approach to what had happened. Hermione though, just looked down at her food. Was it from the fact that Draco had tortured her? Was that what she was thinking about? Harry thought, then Hermione looked back up at Harry.

"I honestly don't know Harry. He seems to be really pale, but I don't know why. But the weird thing is...like what Ron said he doesn't have his friends anymore. Malfoy doesn't talk to anyone anymore."

"Probably from the war." Ron commented. "He lost, and this is how he is taking it. No big deal. Besides it's not our problem." With that, Ron started to eat. Hermione looked at her drink, took a sip, then at it back down. Feeling uncomfortable about the subject.

"I just saw him, and it was just weird that he didn't insult me. That was it."Harry said with a shrug, then stood up. Walking out of the Hall, he headed towards the needed to go find out about what he was, and the Library would sure have something about his symptoms. Or even if he looked in a book about magical creatures he could find out something about what he was. Anything, even a clue, had to of been in the Library. Harry thought as he pushed open the doors to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

_"...Very long manes of smooth, glossy hair that covers their otherwise naked bodies. They supposedly inhabit the high mountains of the Dominican Republic."_The dark haired male had looked over the words over again, and he just yawned. This didn't sound even close to anything that he had. A Ciguapa. Harry rolled his eyes as he turned the page.

_"I'm not anywhere near a Ciguapa. Not a woman, not a seductress, don't have long hair, not naked. Yeah there is just no way that I'm a Ciguapa. Or even close to one." _Harry thought as he began to read the next page of a large, black book that was entitled, "Rare Mythical Creatures".

"_Cockatrice.(Cock-a-tri-ce) Also known as a Basilisk(Bas-i-lis-k)." _The dark haired male had sighed when he read this part. There was no way in _**hell **_was he as Basilisk. Harry slammed the book down, and put his fingers on his temples. Rubbing them softly to try to relax his headache that he had for around twenty minutes. He sighed, and rested his arm on the table. Relaxing into the table, he slowly relaxed. Only, to be cut off when he jolted awake. The time was past curfew and he should of been trying to get back into the dorm to sleep...but he couldn't. Harry was determined to find out, what creature he was. After this, he could have a normal life.

The dark haired male sighed and went back to the book. Turning the page, he had read, "_Cruxim (Cru-x-im). Also known as a Black Angel." _Harry scanned the page and didn't see a picture of the 'Black Angel' anywhere. After that, he rose his eyes to the top of the page and began to read about the Cruxim.

"_The cruxim is a special class of a vampire. Unlike a vampire they inherit this trait, rather then a corpse becoming a vampire. Thus leaving the cruxim to be a humaniod. These creatures typically look, and act like a human. Blending in very well with the humans, that in which, they do not eat. The only reason that a cruxim is a class of vampire is for the fact that instead of eating humans' blood, they eat vampires'. Even though, these creatures do eat blood, they can eat human food. Only they will never be full, and the empty feeling will be there until feasting upon vampire's blood." _Harry's eyes widen at upon reading this. His mind racing with the question if there was any possible way that he could be one of these creatures. Eating...vampires? The symptoms were right there in front of him. Not being able to eat normal food, and still looking/acting human.

"_Even though I'm a wizard..." _Harry corrected himself then began to think about the idea of the cruxim. Was there anything else that the book said about cruxims? Maybe, there was something that wasn't correct about him. Something? Anything?

"_Go to page 3008, for more about the Cruxims." _The dark haired male, took a chunk of the pages and flipped them to the left. Looking up at the numbers, he flipped a few more pages until finally he was on page 3008. Once there, Harry started to scan the page for the word cruxim. Finally, he found the word and began to read again.

"_Cruxims get their name from when they mate. Once mated, cruxims will gain black 'angelic' wings. These wings are how these creatures gain their name. The wings symbolize power, the larger the wing span the more powerful the cruxim is. Although, cruxims do feast upon vampires' blood they do not kill vampires. In matter of fact, vampires and cruxims' typically mate. Due to the fact that a cruxim will try at anything to eat from the vampire. Seduction, befriending,and force are the three typical ways that a typical cruxim will try to obtain their vampire. Once mated, the cruxim will have the power to know what is going on in their vampire's mind, and they will be able to protect their vampire from other cruxims or enemies." _Harry re-read the mating of a cruxim. Suddenly, he heard the soft sound of a cat. Harry's eyes widened, and he looked down at Ms. Norris. The dark haired male quickly blew out the candle, closed the book and ran away. Trying to get out of Ms. Norris' vision. The cat only meowed and followed him.

Harry looked around, trying to keep and eye out for Filch. Then he saw a door opening, and he jumped out of the behind the door.

Filch's nose coming out of the doorway, and walking towards his cat that was standing there at the door.

"Ms. Norris. What are you doing? C'mon. Off to eat." Filch said in his kinder voice, since it was for his beloved cat. Once Ms. Norris meowed, she walked towards Filch and followed him out the door. Harry sighed in relief that he wasn't caught, just this once. Then he waited a few minutes, wanting to wait for Filch to be completely gone.

Once Harry got into the dorm, he walked up the stairs to his bed. Falling hard on top of it, with his clothes on, he rested his head on top of the pillow. Just before a loud rumble of his stomach let out.

* * *

That same night, Draco was laying in his bed; wearing only his Syltherin pajama pants. Staring blankly up at the ceiling as the rest of his room mates slept. Draco closed his eyes softly, and licked his lips sensually. Wanting to taste blood in his mouth, wanting the taste...a lot. His tongue roamed over his pointed teeth, then he opened his eyes. Anger flaring into them, when he didn't have the taste. Draco sat up, and pulled the covers off of him. Looking around furiously, he wanted blood. There was so much blood around him, but none of it was correct. Human blood. Muggle blood. That was what he wanted.

Malfoy stood up, and walked out of bedroom, down to the loudge that the Slyterins had. He hissed once he was there. Nothing. Nothing was there. Draco fell on to his knees, and reached up to the couch. Grabbing on to a pillow, he gripped it. His anger rising as he started to realize...it wasn't a muggle. His hand ripped the pillow into shreds and he hissed again. Outside. He needed to be outside. Outside. Outside. His mind chanted, then he closed his eyes.

Draco's body was slowly forming into a bat. While his mind had completly faded out into darkness. A coma state.

A few hours later, a bat had flown in from the window of the Gryfindor's room. Since, the Gryfindors were up in the towers, and the bat needed an open window to get in. The bat was Malfoy, and he landed on the floor. Blood dripping from his mouth. After a few minutes the shape of Malfoy began to take over. The pale boy was on the floor, with his pajama pants on him. There was blood on his mouth, and his dull blue eyes shined. The moonlight shown over the male.

Draco was panting from his journey, he felt exhausted, and just wanted to sleep. The male closed his eyes, only to suddenly open them. Turning over to the left, he was met with someone's hand on the floor. The hand looked like it was trying to grab on to Draco's shoulder. Malfoy looked up at the hand, and what he saw made his eyes widen. It was Harry Potter, and he looked starving. Draco slowly glared at him, then stood up. Pushing past his body's exhausted feeling, since a new feeling had over came him. Petrification. Draco looked toward the door, and ran towards it. Flinging the door open, he started to run at a fast pace. All his mind was thinking was... away from him. Do anything to get away from Potter...don't let him hurt you.

Although, once Draco had reached the stairs, he was shoved up against a wall. The pressure, made him cough, and he staid there. Too weak to fight anymore...he looked at his attacker. Knowing that it must of been Harry, since he was the only one there. Only, when he looked at Harry he saw the starvation look slowly disappearing. Harry's left arm was pressed up against Draco's collar bone, while his right hand was left free. At first all Harry could feel was cold...pure coldness radiating from Draco.

"Let me go, Potter." Draco said sternly. Harry had only pushed down on his arm that was laying on Draco's collar bone. Forcing it down, he made Draco cough. Pain shooting up into him, and is new feeling had just been enhanced. Was Harry going to kill him? Why would he kill him? These were the thoughts that was rushing into Draco's mind at the moment as he couldn't focus on Potter.

"What are you doing here? With blood on your lips?" The dark haired male said with a low growl. Reaching with his other arm, he touched Draco's fresh blood. The blond haired male looked away, not answering to Harry's questions. When Harry saw this, he glared at Draco. Pushing down more on his arm, Draco coughed again from pain. His eyes went into fury, and he glared into Harry's hazy green eyes.

"Damn it, Potter. That's not going to work. I'm already dead. It just hurts!" Draco shouted, then hissed at Harry. His fangs showing when he last did so. Hoping that it would just scare Potter away. The gut feeling in his stomach was starting to become unbearable...the feeling of that he was going to be killed by Harry. Killed again. Draco corrected himself, and his eyes widen. Remembering the night that the vampires had killed him. He froze, and turned his head away from Harry. He couldn't scream without getting in trouble...he couldn't do memory of the vampires screeching flooded his mind, and him screaming. Blood flying, claw marks on his body. Draco felt helpless as he began to think that this would happen again.

"You're a vampire..." Harry whispered, when he saw the fangs. He then felt the starving urge again and a feeling that he couldn't control. He wanted to attack Draco right there, bite him, fuck him, own him. The dark haired male wanted Draco, just Draco at the moment. Nothing else mattered other then Draco, and his blood that was flowing inside of the other. Just him. Harry's eyes were slowly shading into a red color. The dark haired male's feelings were becoming realistic. His mind becoming blank, as he moved closer. The dark haired male could only concentrate on trying to obtain his food.

"Potter..." Draco's senses hitched, and he pushed Harry away from him. He knew there was something off about Harry. Potter would never of inched closer to him, wouldn't of said that. Harry would of yelled at him that he didn't care, or around that area. Just...not what Harry was doing and he was scared of it. His strength was enhanced when he pushed the other. Trying to get the dark haired male off of him so that he could get away. Get away and live. Only, the dark haired male was stronger then him. Draco's eyes widened, and he turned to look up at Harry. His blue eyes, showing fear. Which only made Harry lick his lips seductively. Draco watched the tongue on the lips, and became memorized. Was Potter trying to seduce him? The dark haired male opened his mouth to reveal a pair of his own fangs, only they were larger, and longer. Malfoy lifted his eyes up to Harry's eyes. Seeing the red shades in them, his cold breath hitched.

Blood. There. Harry thought, as he narrowed his eyes at Draco's eyes starting to see like a predator, the pulse could be seen as he looked directly at Draco's neck. Bringing his lips down, he kissed Draco's skin. Then he started to lick the muscle. Feeling it pulse with the filtered blood a human. He licked it again, this time going up and over. Covering the spot where he was going to bite the other.

"Potter. What are you doing?" Draco questioned as he looked at Potter licking his neck. His mouth opened softly to voice a soft moan, then he quickly felt repulsed. It was Potter that was doing this to him. He narrowed his eyes, and moved around. Trying to force Potter off of him. He was not going to become Potter's bitch, he wasn't going to just take this as Harry had his way with him. Just because Harry had won the war, doesn't mean that he was going to win over him. No, he was not going to be taken over by someone he had been repulsed by for years.

Suddenly, he froze.

Harry opened his mouth and sunk his teeth deeply into Draco's neck. His eyes widening at the taste that suddenly flooded into his senses. It was amazing, the best thing he had ever had. He wanted , no he needed more. The dark haired male started to suck the blood into his mouth. His mouth was starting to become full of blood and he gulped. The blood traveled into his stomach, and he felt it. Felt that he was being full. He closed his eyes, and sucked for a few minutes. Then, he felt it. Being full. He pulled his teeth out of the vampire, and licked up the spill of blood that was falling on to the pale skin.

Draco had froze from the pain of the fangs in his neck. It felt like he was being stabbed in the neck. Then, the pain slowly subsided, and he felt pleasure. The pleasure of being hurt, and on a sensitive spot in his neck. He felt it, he felt the pleasure that Harry was having. He moaned softly, then tilted his head back. Allowing the male to take his blood. Draco's thoughts were becoming clouded, and he couldn't remember what he wanted currently. He wanted the feeling, but he didn't want Harry. If he could have this feeling though...the feeling of almost being normal. The feeling of being human again...he would take it. Even if it was by Harry fucking Potter. His hands automatically came up, and grabbed Harry's black hair. Gripping it as the male feeling of being human...he drowned in it.

After the few minutes, Draco slowly closed his eyes. Allowing himself to melt in the pleasure. It wasn't until Harry pulled his teeth out, did he felt the darkness closing in on him. The feeling away going away...being alive was going away from him. No...

The blond haired male, looked over at Harry as he started to stand up. His eyes only half opened, then they closed and he fell. No...

The dark haired male caught Draco before he fell, and held him bridal style. The warmth...it's back again.

"I'm a Cruxim..." Harry whispered as he looked down at the sleeping vampire in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The blond haired boy had slept for the rest of the night. He was laid down on the Slytherin couch, his head turned to the side. Allowing his blond locks to fall freely on his angelic face. Harry had laid Draco there after his meal, since he didn't want to stay in the Slytherin grounds anymore then he was suppose to. He only wanted to lay Draco down, and get out of there. Well, that was of course his head speaking. His heart was telling him something completly different.

Harry slowly removed his hands from under Draco, and he stared down at the other. His mind slowly starting to grasp reality as he stared down at the vampire. Draco's breath was even, steady, as if he was actually breathing. The green eyes slowly roamed the half-naked body. A pale chest rising, and falling in motion to the breaths. The usual scowl was replaced to a calm looking Draco. His eyes then started to roam to the other parts of the other. Soft, pale, twig arms that had barely any definition of muscle. Malfoy's stomach dipped in, giving him a curve between his chest and hip bones. What had caught the green eyed male was above the boy's chest. Harry leaned down, his hand reaching forward and touching the bottom of Draco's neck. A large line was there, it was a scar. Big, jagged, a scar that nobody could of survived.

And that's when it clicked in Harry's mind.

Draco was dead. Draco Malfoy was dead. Sure, he was living in a vampiric state...but he was dead. The breathing that he had noticed, it was a lie. Draco wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, his flesh...it seemed so cold. Harry quickly pulled his hand away as if he had just touched Absolute 0. He looked at his hands, the feeling burning into his fingertips.

Harry then turned his attention back to Draco. Staring at the scar again, he realized the way that Draco had been dressing before. High collored clothes...The dark haired male had put his hands under his shirt, and pulled it off. Then he slipped it on to the blond haired male, and left. Leaving before he was caught with Malfoy...the vampire of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Wha...What..." A soft voice spoke in a quite room. The sun was shining down into the room, and Draco had sat up. He hissed at the sun's rays hitting his perfect blue eyes. Reaching up with his pale hand, he blocked out the sun's rays. His eyes then diverted to the ground, and he staid there. Remebering the warmth of the sun that he used to have whenever he had sat here at this time. How he had took it for granted. Warmth...Draco thought, then he gasped and lifted his head up. Looking out in the room, he remembered. Remembered the warmth that he had felt last night, not from killing the young woman, not from flying...but..from Harry Potter. The feeling when he touched him, when he...sunk..

"Potter..." Draco whispered then he stood up from the couch. He started to walk towards his room, when he looked down at himself. The blond haired male felt that he was wearing a much too big of a shirt, and it turned out that he was right. On his body was a large shirt, that he didn't own. A simple red shirt...

"He..." The blond haired male had started to say when he had finished his own sentence in his thoughts. Harry Potter...had worn the clothes last night. The blue eyed male made a disgusted face, and he grabbed the collar of the shirt. Taking it, he ripped it in half. The shreads of red fell from his body gracefully. Then it finally touched the ground, landing around him perfectly. Draco growled and stomped his way to his room. Slamming the dorm room, he went to his dresser and began to get ready for the day. Doing through the usual tasks, that he had done many times...

"I'm not a whore.." Draco mummbled to himself as he grabbed his own shirt. The shirt that was part of the Hogwarts uniform. Slipping it on, he buttoned it high enough to cover his throat. Then, he slowly let his hands fall to his sides. Looking up, he looked at himself in the dresser mirror. What he saw, he didn't recongize. His hair, it was threaded and lighter. His eyes, brighter, and hypnotic. His skin had a glow. His lips pink instead of ruby. Draco had saw himself in the mirror before, many times but none of them was when his eyes nor skin..were brighter. They had been pale. The male reached up to touch his reflection. Stareing into his eyes, until he remembered what happened last night. A moan for Harry. Draco glared at his reflection and slammed his fist down. The glass shattering, and a peices landed in Draco's hand. dried blood fell from it. Dark, heavy tears had started to fall from the boy's eyes.

"...Why did I do that..." Draco whispered as he recalled last night again. Imaging himself moaning when Potter bit him, the pleasure and warmth that the other was giving him.

"Am I...Am I only recieving warmth from him...because...that's...the only way how...?" The blond haired male whispered as he recalled Harry's touch again. He wanted the warmth...it was driving him insane to have it then be stripped away from it. Draco slowly closed his perfect azure eyes.

* * *

"Professor?" Harry's voice called as he peaked into Professor McGongal's room. His green eyes searching for her, whlie his ears were listening to her. Trying to find her in the empty room. Harry decided to walk forward into the room, and headed for her desk. Looking around, he was looking at the sorting hat, faux and the other random letters lying around. Apparently, being the headmaster had been stressful on the professor. Harry thought, then stood in front of the desk.

"Professor?" Harry called out again, and suddenly McGongal had appeared from a painting. She had opened the painting, and appared into the room. Did Hogwarts create more rooms? Harry questioned then saw McGongal's face as she walked over to the desk. Her clothes were dusty, and as she was walking towards Harry she tried to fan the dust out of her robes.

"Yes, Mister Potter?" McGongal asked as she lifted her old eyes, up to Harry's green ones. She held her hand out and motioned for Harry to sit.

"Sit, _Sit_." The older woman spoke in a tone to encourage Harry to sit down in a chair as she did herself. She pulled the chair up to the desk, and looked over at Harry Potter.

"Is there something that you came for, my boy?" She questioned. Over the months that McGongal had became headmaster she had been trying to take over a personality of Dumbeldore. Trying to act just a bit more like him, so that she would be able to take care of Hogwarts the way that he did. Which, nobody protested against because since then McGongal had become more relaxed. She would allow things not to worry her so much, but the cause of that might of been that there was just no more Voldemort lurking around...

"Ah yes...Professor.." Harry started out slow, then cleared his thoart. He felt like he was in Dumbeldore's presence when he had first went to go see Dumbledore. Even though McGongal, wasn't like Dumbledore, he had to say that this was feeling rather omonous to him.

"I believe that I have found out, why I been acting strange since my birthday." Harry said, then he looked up at McGongal. She had rose her eyes, and nodded for Harry to go on. Wanting to hear more from the boy-who-lived.

"I believe...that I'm a cruxim.." Harry spoke as if he was unsure about what he just said. Although, he was more worried what McGongal might say. Surely, he was still a wizard so he could be put out of the school for that reason alone, so that he shouldn't be worried about. But, was he a threat now? Harry questioned himself.

"A cruxim?" McGongal said in disbelief. Her eyes were raised, as she remembered stories of her past. Stories that was passed down from generations about cruxims. Dark angels in a sense. Her eyes lowered, to allow herself to collect her thoughts.

"Mister Potter, what do you know about cruxims?" McGongal asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Not much. But, I do know that they feast on vampires' blood..." McGongal narrowed her eyes at Harry. Wondering where he was going with this. Did Harry harm someone because he thought they were a vampire? Or did he leave school grounds to try to find a vampire?

"Have you drank the blood of a vampire?" She finally asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yes. Cruxims don't kill vampires, so I didn't kill him, but I deffently believe that I am a cruxim." Harry said, as he looked back at McGongal. Looking at her striaght in the eye. Wondering what she was going to do to him. Was he a threat?

"Well, Mister Potter." McGongal said, and smiled softly at the dark haired male. Her thoughts were scattered, but they were starting to form a plan on the next steps that she would need to take. Her mind, regaining the compose of Dumbledore again. Although, when Harry had heard McGongal start her sentence, he had became worried, and a sinking feeling entered his stomach.

"I won't tell the rest of the school, and I do believe that you shouldn't either. But, I will try to talk to a potions teacher about making vampire blood, or maybe I will talk to Hagrid to see what he can do.." McGongal trailed off, as now she had some work to do on her hands. The dark haired male smiled at her, and he relaxed. He was thankful that McGongal wasn't going to throw him out of Hogwarts for this reason. Maybe now he cane become normal. Yeah, he wouldn't have to bite Malfoy...When that thought crossed his mind, he stopped to look at the headmaster.

"Professor..."

"Yes?" McGongal questioned, wondering if there was anything else that Harry had to say.

"Ah...never mind." Harry said, and stood up quickly.

"Thank you." The dark haired male then took his leave, as his mind was rushing with a thousand questions. Malfoy wasn't out to the school that he was a vampire? Harry asked himself, as he started to walk down the halls. Did Malfoy tell anyone that he was a vampire? Would Malfoy tell anyone...that he bit him...? Harry thought, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He needed to find that ferret.

* * *

Draco was pacing around the halls, walking up and down. His eyes scanning like a hawk for the so called boy-who-lived. His blue eyes would lock on to all the guys with shaggy, black hair until he realized that they were too short, or too plump. A lot of the people just ignored Draco, while only a few had looked at him like he was creepy. In which, they had every right too. A teenage guy, looking around like he was a predator, searching for his prey. After around an hour of doing so, Draco had shut his worn out eyes, and sat down on a stone bench. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes. Where was Harry? Draco asked himself, then slowly put his hand down and looked forward. People were walking by, and he felt just standing still.

He was still, as everyone else was moving foward.

The blond haired male sighed, and looked down at the floor. Then, he heard a famuliar voice.

"Ron! How could you do that!" A nagging tone from the mudblood. Malfoy thought, then he sat up quickly. Sitting up straight, he looked over and saw the bushy haired girl, with the red headed boy. The blond's eyes widened and he realized, that they would know where Harry had went. Malfoy stood up, and walked over to the two. Catching up with them with his inhanced speed, he pushed through several people. Then finally, he caught up with them, standing next to Hermoine.

"Mudblood, where's Potter?" Malfoy spoke, with his natural glare for them. Hermoine and Ron both glared back at him. They all stopped, and Ron looked like he was going to leap past Hermoine to grip on to Draco's neck. Not like it would hurt the other...

"Like we would tell you." Malfoy glared even more, he needed to find Potter. Potter was the only one who knew his secret, Potter was the only one that would tell everyone his secret, Potter would be the one to ruin his life more because that's what the dark haired male wanted. He wanted to see Draco suffer for what he had done in the past. Even, if Potter did suck his neck last night, even thought Potter had made him felt more alive when he had felt in a long time. Potter wanted him to suffer...He wanted him to be kicked out of Hogwarts so he wouldn't be able to get a good job anywhere. He wanted him to live forever, being an outcast to everyone. This was what was going through Draco's mind as he remembered all the horrible things he had done at such a young age. Witnessing his father telling him to obey Voldemort, his mother dieing...he remembered it all. Yet, then he turned into a vampire a night that he would never forget. A pain that will never leave his mind.

"Please..." Draco's voice cracked as he spoke softly, then he felt a warmth feeling. He turned his head in the direction, and he saw Potter running at them. The blond stepped back, knowing that Potter was going to rush to his friends.

Although, Harry ran and grabbed Draco's wrist. Running past his friends, and pushing pass all the other students that were in his way. Draco's eyes widened when he felt the rush of blood coming alive in his wrists, the warm feeling was back again and Draco looked down at himself. His skin was becoming a human dark where Harry was touching him. Why? Draco wondered to himself, just as he was thrown into a bathroom. The warmth was gone when Harry had let go of him, and he stumbled a bit on the tile floor. Harry on the other hand, closed the door shut.

When Harry had grabbed Draco, he felt a surge once again. A surge of huger, lust, and need. The dark haired male turned his attention to the vampire, looking at him from a distance, then his eyes lowered. No matter what the surge was telling him to do, he couldn't. This was Malfoy.

"You haven't told anyone that you're a vampire, have you?" Potter asked, and Draco shook his head to a 'no'.

"No. I haven't and I plan on keeping it that way too." The blond said as he flexed his small muscles, getting prepared for a fight if Harry was going to start one. The dark haired male just rolled his eyes at the way that Draco was behaving.

"Well I guess that sucks for you. Doesn't it?" Potter said, and Draco ran at the other with his inhanced speed. Although, the dark haired male quickled moved and reached up. He grabbed on to Draco's neck, and gripped it. The blond's eyes widen at the intence heat on his neck. The feeling of warmth, made him melt into the hand. Although, he remembered, this was Potter.

"That won't work, Potter." Malfoy spat, and he pulled his arm up to punch Potter in the head. Only, the dark haired male grabbed on to the vampire's wrist. He bent the wrist backwords, farther then he would on someone who wasn't dead. Malfoy leaned his head back and shouted in pain. Potter glared down at the weaker one, and with the help of his hands. One on Draco's neck and wrist, he brought the other down to his knees. Then he forced the other on to his back. A crimson tear started to fall from Draco's eyes that were held shut.

Harry's instinct kicked in, and he leaned down. Licking the blood tear, he then sat up, looking down at the other in pain. His mind told him to watch him suffer more, his heart told him to comfort the other, while his groin told him to take him now. The dark haired male growled at the conflict in his head. Sure, he wasn't going to listen to his sex drive since this was Malfoy he was talking about.

"I won't tell your secret on one condition." Harry said, and let go of the blond. He stared down at the other, watching for his reaction but there was none. All he could see was Draco, laying there like he was dead. The dark haired male, felt a twinge of sympathy for the vampire, although he knew that was his cruxim's side.

"Let me feed off of you." The blond slowly opened his eyes halfy way, they were brighter now from feeling the warmth that Harry gave him. He didn't say anything, and just looked away. Draco felt useless, all over again. Useless, ashamed, degraded, depressed. He was nothing in this world then a corpse.

"Deal." Draco said as he stood up. Harry looked over at him, with his cruxim's eyes. The tinge of red forming. Suddenly, Draco turned, and stepped back from Harry. Trying to regain his composer of not feeling though...that was what he felt all the time. Draco Malfoy, was one of the greatest actors that nobody knew.

"Wait, why do you have a craving for only my blood?" Draco asked, and Harry walked closer to the other. The option to feed was becoming much for him. His eyes lowered for an alluring look, he walked closer to the other. As Harry walked closer, Draco was pushed back into the wall. He sighed, knowing what Harry wanted and that was not talking. His hands came up to touch his his tie. Losening it, he pulled it down, then he unbottoned the top of his shirt. Leaning his head back on the wall, he looked up at the celling. Slowly he closed his eyes when he felt Harry's tongue on his neck.

The cruxim gripped Draco's shoulders, and licked the other. His hot tongue, pushing down on to Draco's sensitive neck. Harry could sense the sensitive spots on Draco, they were fairly easy for him and he liked it. He kissed the other's neck softly, then he moved back. Reaching up, he rubbed his shoulder a bit. The vampire was much smaller then him, and it was starting to hurt his back leaning down that far.

The blond haired male turned his head back, and he looked over at the dark haired male. Just when he did that, Harry quickly picked him up, and pinned him to the wall. The cruxim was in the middle of Draco's legs and he staid there. His groin touching with the vampires was making his sexual mind inhance. Then, he pushed that out of his mind again. Leaning over, he licked Draco's neck again.

When Malfoy was lifted up, his natural reaction was to punch Harry in the back, although tht clearly did nothing to Harry. He sighed, when he realized he couldn't fight it. The blond haired male reached over, and sat his hands on top of Harry's shoulders. Warmth had spread through his hands, and all over his body as Harry touched him. A soft moan escaped his lips as Harry licked his sensitive neck. Then he gripped on to the dark haired male's robes. He could feel it. Draco could feel how hard Harry was through his clothes, and he shut his eyes at the thought. Although, he could also feel his erection from what was happening to him in his own pants too. The dark haired male had shut his eyes. He wasn't a whore...Draco thought to himself.

Suddenly, he let out a loud moan, just when Harry bit his neck. The warmth, the feeling had spread thoughout his body.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Draco..." _Came a whisper.

_"_No..."_ A_ whisper back.

_"Draco."_

"No..."

"_Draco!" _

"No!" A blond screamed, and suddenly he was in a dark room. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. His blue eyes slowly opened and he was in his room, his old room at his old home. Blood splattered on the floors, darkness all around except for the parts he needed to see. Draco turned to look over at the mirror in his room. Walking over, he went and stood over by the mirror. Stareing at himself. He was pale, dead, nothing. The blond haired male took a step back from the mirror, trying to look away but his mirrored self bore it's eyes into his soul. Their eyes were connecting, and Draco was becoming scared. His knees were buckeling, and his hands came up to wrap around himself. Quickly looking away, he held himself as he slowly got on to his knees.

_"Draco." _He heard the voice again.

"Get out of my head..." Draco whispered back as he shut his eyes tighter. 'What's going on...I don't understand anything..Someone help me...Anyone...Please just get me out of here!' He shouted, but the sound of his voice was echoing through his mind.

_"You belong to us Draco. You're nothing, worthless." _The voice whispered, and Draco brought his hands up to grip his hair.

"Stop it!" He shouted, and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his body. Draco's eyes widen and his body fell to the ground. Landing on the floor boards with a loud thump, and his eyes dead. A blue was not there, all that was left was a dull white. 'It hurts...'

_"Step out of line again...it'll hurt worse." _

Suddenly, Draco sat up in his bed. He was panting heavy, looking crazy and sweating. Looking around, he saw nothing but the rest of the Slytherin house members asleep. Glancing away, Draco wrapped his arms around himself as he pulled his knees up to his chest He buried his head into his knees and closed his eyes.

"Help.." He whispered.

* * *

"Can't you believe we're playing quittich again, mate?" A young red head asked as he smiled in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was sitting next to Harry, and Hermonie was sitting next to Ron. The couples were cuddeling around the fire in the common room. Each girl had their arms around their man, and trying to become one with their boyfriends by snuggling into their chest.

"Not really, it seems a little unbelievable." Harry said as he watched the fire. It was createing shapes, dancing along the lines of Harry Potter's glasses. Intracing Harry in the fire's flames, bringing him out of reality and into a different world. A peaceful world, a world without reality, a world that was perfect. Until he heard a few words from the other's. What did they say?

"Sorry, what did you say?" Harry asked as he didn't know who said it, all that he knew was that someone said something. Blinking, he lost the thought of the fire, the thought of him being in a different world.

"I said, you two better study on your homework though. Wouldn't want you two to repeat." Hermonie warned, and both the boys smiled.

"We know." Ginny looked up at Harry when he said this and looked into his eyes. Knocking Harry back into reality that he was in love with Ginny, that she was the prettiest girl there was, that she was amazing.

"She's right you know." The red headed girl said as she leaned down and rubbed her nose against Harry's to act cute. Oh, did he love that. Harry smiled bigger and looked at his girlfriend. A potential someone that will love him forever, be with him forever. Forever.

"I know, that's why I agreed with her. But you better keep your grades up too...so we can graduate on time." Harry said back as he leaned into her. Pressing his lips softly up against hers, feeling nothing. Then he pulled back. Looking up at Ginny, he blinked and he saw Draco. Then it was gone in a flash. Now, all Harry could remember is wanting to kiss Draco's lips, wanting to grip on to the male. Was his cruxium's side acting up? The dark haired male wondered.

"Help..." The sound was barely above a whisper. The dark haired male looked to the right then left, trying to find the place where the noise was coming from.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she leaned over and looked over at the male in a concerned manner.

"Did you guys here that?" Harry asked and everyone looked at each other. Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny, while Ron and Ginny did vice versa. Harry had saw their looks and lowered his eyes. '_They think I'm acting crazy. But I know...that wasn't nothing...someone is calling out for help...'_Harry thought, then he got off the couch and began walking towards the door.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny said as she started to get off the couch, but Harry only looked away in 's eyes widen as she saw the look on Harry's face then walked towards him in a slow manner. Until, Harry put his hand out to keep her at a distance. Ron and Hermione could do nothing but watch the lover spat that was going on. Although,Hermione was beginning to worry about Harry, ever since he had his transformation...he was different. He was distant towards Ginny, nice towards everyone and happier but...something was off about him. The bushy haired girl eye's widen.

_Harry didn't love her anymore..._

_"_Ginny...stop." Harry commanded then took off through the portrait door, heading towards the staircases. His body then started to feel heavy and he began to weaver. A pained groan escaped his mouth as he fell to one knee. Putting a hand on top of his head, he pulled on his black locks. He felt his body began to pull and crumble under himself. Falling into a dark abyss.

* * *

When Harry came back into the conscious world, he was in the forbidden forest. Heading towards a clearing. Everything around him was dark, except for the moon light that was showing in one particular spot. The leaves of the grass looked transparent and holy, the sparkle of the lightning bugs made it even shine brighter. Surely, it was a trap but somehow he was compelled to go towards the moonlight. The raven's feet stepped over the mossy trail that was he walking upon. Sticks came and went, slapping against his ankles as he continued his way towards the moonlight. His eyes were in a haze until he was awakened by the trip of his feet. The dark haired male fell lower then normal as he was around three feet from the clearing. Harry was forced to look down to what made him tip over so easily, and it was because there was a male in his arms.

Draco Malfoy. The blond haired male was looking up at Harry with dead, traumatized azure eyes. The soft blond hairs had fallen over his face softly, as if he was innocent. Harry looked down at the traitor and noticed that he was wearing no over coat, just his school uniform without the crest nor black cape. His tie was worn, along with shirt. Ripped and tared like...he was in a fight. Although there was no blood, just some battered knuckles.

"What happened?" Harry whispered as he looked down at the vampire in his arms. Then Harry shut his eyes tightly, remembering who this was and dropped the male in the clearing. Throwing him father away from him as he slowly stood up and looked at his 's body was nothing but dead weight to him...nothing but a corpse. As Harry looked as his hands, he noticed that there was no blood marks on them, but he began to wonder again...what happened.

'What happened, Malfoy." Harry growled as he stepped closer to the pile of nothing. Disturbing the quaint attractiveness of the peaceful forest. Malfoy didn't move, he hasn't moved in a long time. All he did was lay down and stare at nothing. He didn't move a muscle the whole time. '_I...'_ Draco thought, and that was it as Harry got on top of him. The dark haired male pulled on Draco's collar, bringing him up, forcing the azure eyes to connect with the furious green orbs.

"I..." Draco whispered without opening his mouth and began to tremble. Just then Harry growled and tilted Draco's head up. Reaching over, Harry sunk his deep canine teeth into the vampire. Sucking hard on the blood that was flowing up into mouth, filling it with a delicious flavor.

Draco had shrieked, then used his arms to push Harry. Pounding his battered knuckles into Harry's chest.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Draco screamed but Harry just continued to let the male suffer. Sucking hard on the pale skin, using his hands to claw into Draco's chest, forcing the pale male to lay in the dirt and grime of the forest floor. The blond started kicking and punching at Harry, until the male bit down harder and Draco suddenly stopped. Slowly letting his limbs fall on to the cold forest floor, and lay there. The warmth had rushed over him even as he laid down on the ice forest floor. Harry had saw that Draco was becoming better for him to talk to, so he slowly pulled his fangs out.

"What happened." Harry demanded in a cold, malicious tone. Then he started to lap up the pooling blood falling off of Draco's neck.

"...You came to me...because I called out for help..." Draco whispered as he closed his eyes. Turning his head away, he moaned only softly as Harry started to become gentle with him. The simple touches were getting to him, his body was reacting to Harry even when Draco wanted nothing to do with the sadistic bastard.

"Why would I do that?" Harry said as his eyes started to haze over, and he sat his hand down on top of Draco's chest. Unbuttoning the male's buttons, then he started to put his hand in the male's shirt. Trying to roam over to find the male's sensitive nipple. Draco froze, and turned to look over at Harry in a very pissed look.

"Get you're hand out of there." Draco demanded and started to struggle. Kicking his legs, and pushing Harry away. Anything to get Harry from letting this go further. Harry only smirked and pushed Malfoy down back to the ground.

"Tell me what I asked, ferret." Harry spat, and Malfoy glared up at Harry with fury in his blue eyes. A look that would terrify someone, unless they actually knew Draco. The boy who was a terrified person in reality, a person that cries in the bathroom, or because of a scrape. That was the true Draco Malfoy, not someone who could really do something without magic or a name.

"Don't call me, ferret! Orphan!" Draco called back, then his eyes froze as Harry had found his nipple. Going over the sensitive spot in a seductive and talented way. The dark haired male smirked and leaned back down. Licking at Draco's neck again.

"...I can't answer you anymore." Draco whispered as he moaned and arched his back under Harry's touch. The dark haired male sighed and got off of the other male. Sitting up, he pulled at his shirt to show that he was very hot at the moment.

"You sound like a dog." Harry commented and Draco blinked in confusion. What...What was he talking about?

"What...are you talking about?" The male whispered and Harry turned to look back at him.

"You're panting like crazy."

* * *

Draco was sitting on his bed as the light was shining brightly in his room. The pale male was holding on to his knees as he rested his head on top of his knee-caps. The male had lowered eyes as he was thinking to himself.

'_I couldn't of been panting...That would mean I was feeling hot...vampires...are dead.' _The blond haired male said then shut his eyes tightly.

'_That stupid Potter...why did he have to come save me? Why couldn't it of been someone else? Why?' _Draco held his arms closer around himself.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about him. Why him?'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, are you ever going to tell Ron and me what is up with you lately?" Came the voice of the bushy haired girl was she was walking with the said two boys. They were walking in Hogsmeade, just to get away from the school work and to relive in the past. The trio was staying the weekend there and honestly enjoyed it. Ginny wasn't able to attend because she wanted to catch up on her homework that desperately needed to be done. Thus, this left the trio to be like they used to.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as he walked by a shop that had little nik-naks hanging by the door and windows. Reaching forward he touched one of the stones that was hanging from a rope. As he touched it though, it would change colors then transform into a rose. As Harry took his hand away the rose would turn back into a rock and that was what most of the rocks that were hanging by the shop was doing. Once Harry had saw what they had done, he looked back to his two friends and saw that they didn't have an amused look on their faces. Apparently, Harry had to take this seriously and he sighed at the look that Hermione was giving him. She was a great authority figure.

"Mate, you've been acting strange lately. Distant towards Ginny and you've been seeking off lately. Like that one time you left us without telling us where you were going. You looked like a mad man, Harry." Ron had said as he was exaggerating about Harry looking like a mad man but the point had came across towards the other. The black haired male had snapped his head towards the red head before lowering his eyes. Turning forward to see who was around and there was indeed people everywhere. Students and regulars alike. Walking on the dirt paths towards shops and even though they looked like they were in their own little world. Harry couldn't risk that chance.

It also looked like he had no other choice but to tell Hermione and Ron what was really going down. They weren't going to tell anyone and Hermione probably already knew half of what was going down, while telling Ron what was going through her mind. So, it wouldn't hurt to tell them although what would they think of him after? Would they reject him? Even though it wasn't in their nature to, Harry didn't know. It was a possibility for them to freak out, disown him as a friend even though they just battled against one of the most powerful dark wizards ever known to the wizarding world.

"Not here." Harry mouthed towards them and they nodded. Getting the hint that it was something that was private. Something that Harry didn't want to risk getting let out into the air by someone else. Hermione and Ron couldn't blame Harry as students were students and weren't very good at minding their own business nor keeping secrets.

* * *

Meanwhile, that night at Hogwarts there was a young vampire that couldn't sleep. The pale male was sitting on the couch of the Slyterin common room. A book was in his lap as he was reading up on what was happening outside Hogwarts, back in the wizarding world. What he wanted to really know though, was if anyone was having the same problem that he was having. If anyone was being attacked, if anyone was being murdered. Anything, anything at all that could let him know that he wasn't the only one. Perhaps, even help him take revenge on whoever had did this to him.

After reading through the newspaper, Draco had furiously thrown it on the coffee table. Rubbish. There wasn't anything about murders taking place. It was as if the wizarding world wasps just in a perfect utopia state with the dark lord gone. As soon as Draco thought of that, he looked back down at his wrist. The mark...it was still there and there wasn't anything that he could do to get rid of it. The male thought as he placed his other hand over the mark. Trying to hide it.

Draco could remember when he got it, he felt dirty. Rubbing his skin until it was raw, washing it furiously. Just trying to get the ink off of his skin. Suddenly, Draco snapped his eyes shot as he didn't want to think of the mark anymore. Laying on the couch he stared up at the ceiling. Thinking about his mother; who was still writing him letters while he was at Hogwarts.

As Draco's eyes were closed and he started to drift off into a mild sleep. It didn't last long at all.

"Oh Draco. Draco." Came the whispering voice again.

"Draco, get up." The voice commanded as it echoed through the room. That was when, Draco had snapped his azure eyes open and he looked around the room. The echoes...were they here? The blond haired male thought as he looked around. Trying to find the source of who had been talking to him. He had an idea of who they were now, but it didn't relieve any tension that he had before.

It was the vampires that had killed him from before.

"Good. Now come to the Forbidden Forest." The voice said and Draco had lowered his eyes towards nothing in particular. These vampires...filthy vampires that killed him wanted to see him now. The blond haired male was caught in between a rock and a hard place. There wasn't anywhere they he could go. He could go to the forest and possibly be killed again. Or worse, has to watch his traumatic incident over...and over again...Draco thought as he held himself. Then he could just simply not go...but that could end in the same result.

"Come!" The voice commanded and Draco looked at his feet. He would have to...

* * *

"So, what is it?" Hermione asked as she was out near the forest section near Hogsmeade. The trio was sitting on a log as the two waited patiently for Harry to tell them what was going on. Then Harry had stood up and he looked at the two. He had in mind what he was going to say, but when he looked into the eyes of his best friends he couldn't remember his words. Getting tongue tied he turned away from them again, taking a few steps as he caught up on what he was going to say. Then he quickly turned to look at them again.

"Remember how at Ron's, I was eating all that food and then the stroke of midnight on my birthday, I had to go to the infirmary?" Hermione and Ron nodded but they looked at Harry strangely. This was due to the fact that they already knew something was wrong with Harry, he had changed into something. Hermione had guessed it was some sort of angel or vampire, something that would of prevented from Harry from eating food. This they already knew, what the creature was called, they didn't know. Harry on the other hand, could just remember them telling him that he shouldn't eat because it would be pointless.

By the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, Harry could guess that they just wanted to be skipped to the part where he comes straight out and tells them.

"I'm a cruxim." Harry came out and said as he looked over his friends who looked at each other. Hermione's eyes were wide while Ron's seemed to be confused. Hermione then stood up and looked at Harry, slowly walking towards the male.

"A cruxim? The black angel that feeds off of vampires?" Hermione had clarified and Harry had nodded. Then Ron had stood up and walked towards the two and he looked at Hermione then at Harry.

"You eat vampires?" Ron whispered with a raised eyebrow, looking at Harry like the black haired male had just fallen from tripping on a lady bug. The dark haired male shook his head and Hermione had laughed softly.

"No, Ron. Cruxims feed off of vampires, like how vampires feed off of humans. By biting them in the neck and drinking their blood." Hermione said as she put two fingers up to her neck and then looked over at Harry. Leaning forward to rub his arm in a reinsuring way.

"Better than being a werewolf or something like that." She said towards Harry while she turned to Ron.

"Cruxims do very little to any other creature that's not a vampire." Hermione then turned back to Harry and looked at him with a more stern look.

"Did you tell McGongall? What are you going to do about your vampire blood?" Harry had nodded as he was a bit shocked that his friends was taking this so well but then again, they weren't judgmental and it just reminded him of all the things that they went through in the past year alone.

"Yeah, I told her about it and she said that she'll look into a way for me to eat." Hermione then smiled.

"That's fabulous. But what about Ginny? Did you tell her yet?" That was when Hermione's face started to look grave. Ginny...what would Ginny do? She thought as she remembered that cruxims typically mate with vampires. Not saying that a wizard couldn't mate a Cruxim but...it was very unlikely. Harry had shook his head as he looked at the face that Hermione was making.

"No."

Hermione looked taken back by what Harry had said. She stepped towards the other and tried to make eye contact with the male but Harry just looked away from her gaze. Ron on the other hand was staring at the two, not getting what was going on at all. Mostly just trying to stomach the fact that Harry now had to drink the blood of vampires. Not that he minded personally, but it just seemed so gross.

"What do you mean you haven't told Ginny? Harry, she's going to be heart broken when she finds out." Harry then looked at her.

"Why do you think I haven't told her yet?" Hermione then rolled her eyes.

"Harry, if she doesn't hear it from you, it is going to hurt only worse." She said with a pleading look on her face. Hermione wanted Harry and Ginny to belong with each other but if it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be. There was nothing that she could do about that but right now she was thinking of Ginny's feelings towards this.

"I know I know. It's not like I have known very long. I just...need the right time to tell her." Hermione sighed and she turned away from the other to nod.

"I guess you're right.." She whispered.

* * *

The night air was cold and damp from the rain that had fallen earlier. The tall grass was scrapping against Draco's robes as he walked through the forest. His wand in his hand as he walking. Using his vampire eyes he was dodging the branches and twigs that sticking out. Reading to scrape against his face or another part of his body. The soft grass was making noises as he walked on top of it and he was cursing himself. He was making a lot of noises and he was attracting creatures in the forest to basically just come and kill him. Although what he was forgetting was that most of the creatures realized that he was a vampire. A vampire that could kill them within an instant.

As the vampire trudged through the forest he was looking at the moon shining through the twigs, most of the time it was too dark to even see the moon but in the spot that he was in, Draco could see the moon perfectly and it was the only settling thing that brought him peace as he may have been leading himself into his second death. Suddenly, he heard a noise and he turned to look forward. His azure eyes widening ever so slightly as he took a step back. Drawing his wand forward.

"Hello Draco."


End file.
